


红发女人和金发女人

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses, Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Axl Rose
Kudos: 4





	红发女人和金发女人

金发女人醒来的时候她只觉得天花板白得发亮。她不知道是怎么被送进来的，她只知道自己在酒后吞了一大瓶安眠药，印象里起初还会感到不适，到最后所有的感知似乎已经被肿胀的大脑挤压殆尽。房间很小，只能容纳她一个人的床位，仪器在一侧发出规律地滴滴声，观察身边的一切已经耗费了她几乎可以说没有的精力，很快她又昏昏沉沉地睡去。  
半夜她听见了一声响动，她抬头望了一眼发现对面的房间似乎开了灯。不过这和她有什么呢？她甚至连出门都做不到。第二天她再度醒来的时候发现对面房间的灯的确是亮着的，不是她做梦梦到有人进来了。  
直到第三天她才有真正意义上的清醒。此时清醒的她很快意识到这里不是一间普通的医院，医生和护士仍然在担心她的心理状况，担心她又一次囫囵吞入数量夸张的药片。但在这里她一样要吞下大量的药片，因此金发女人觉得在这里和在家里没有什么不同，只是送服用的液体从酒精变成了清水。  
医生还不允许她回家，所以她只能全天二十四小时在病房待着，观察对面房的状况成为了她医院生活打法时间的手段，甚至可以说是不可或缺的一项活动。对面房是个红发女人，很瘦削，不算高。红发女人的手臂上绑着绷带，所以她猜测红发女人是因为割腕进来的。红发女人和她一样独享一间病房，夜半和下午金发女人偶尔会听到红发女人在哭，但是很快就会被护士制止。  
金发女人成功要到了纸和笔，当然是经过一段时间评估后，也许没有多久她就能在医院范围内自由活动了。金发女人坐在床上，拿笔在纸上涂涂画画。这么久了，她还是没见过红发女的正脸，但是从她的哭声和动不动就有的摔东西声音来判断，红发女应该有个高且刻薄的颧骨，高挺的鼻子，可能还有点雀斑，就像是活到现代的女巫。所以金发女把红发女画成了一个头发如稻草，下巴如锥子的形象。  
由于金发女人表现良好，医院终于允许了她自由活动的请求。医院里没有烟，也不给吸烟，她就拜托朋友给她偷偷带烟进来，然后把烟藏在她的鞋子里。夜间她就穿着朋友一并带给她的背心，套了医院的病服衬衫跑上了天台，每天都是如此。这这次她没想到天台不再独属于她一人了——因为红发女也在这里，也一样抽着烟，只是没和她一样穿着打底的背心，肉色在衬衫的缝隙中隐约可见。  
金发女人莫名其妙讨厌她，可能是因为她是红头发，可能是因为她哭声太尖锐；不过更可能是她霸占了自己的小天地。红发女这时扭头看了她一眼，金发女才知道了对方的全貌，和自己想象得差不多，有着高且刻薄的颧骨和高挺的鼻子，雀斑和自己画里的如出一辙，此外还有一双看不清是绿色还是蓝色的眼睛。  
金发女人拿出了烟，叼着烟的红发女人拿出了打火机。打火机是塑料壳子，小小的，颜色很廉价，就像她们对眼那一瞬间迸发出来的关系一样。金发女人拒绝了她的火机，执拗地在自己的鞋子里掏出了藏起来的火柴，用不那么简单的方式点燃了自己的烟。红发女人对她笑了笑，露出了几颗刷得很白的牙，是个漂亮的疯女人，可她偏就不喜欢。  
她们就这么沉默地坐着，直到星星变得和手里的烟头一样亮。夏季的夜风抚弄着她们的头发，两个人都没有注意到她们背后的影子头发交织在了一块，似乎在暗示着她们难以言喻的缘分。  
金发女人到出院都不知道红发女人的名字，只知道出院当天红发女人又在摔东西，东西破裂的那一刻金发女人的心似乎产生了共振。她回头望了一眼开着灯的对面房，护士即将赶来，接下来的所有事情都与她无关。金发女看到了之前自己画的红发女涂鸦，将那张纸揉成一团，丢进了自己的行李箱后便和朋友一起离开了。


End file.
